A Piece Of The Past
by Willow Fireheart
Summary: Angel ponders on the origin of his medalion. [Completed]


A Piece Of The Past.

Spoilers- Just for Angel's past.

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the following characters, etc. They all belong to Joss, et al.

Note- This is set during early to mid season 3, when Angel's all broody over his Angelus out break. Some of the historical scenes are AU to fit with my idea.

Note2- This is about how Angel got the medallion thing-y he wears sometimes. I know I did the same thing for Xander's but this goes in a different direction.

&&&

"Angel?" Buffy's sweet voice rung through the mansion. "Angel, where are you?"

Angel melded out of the shadows, his shoulders slumped and head bowed. "I'm here."

Buffy jumped, whirling around to face him. "Angel, hey. You scared me."

Angel ran a hand over the top of his hair and shuffled his feet. "Sorry."

Buffy sighed. "No, Angel, it's fine." She stepped closer, about to lay her hand on his arm. Angel shied away.

Buffy lowered her eyes. "Sorry."

Angel rubbed his hands together. "No it's fine. How are the other's?"

Buffy grinned wryly. "You know the guys. Busy saving the world."

Angel walked over to the fireplace. "And you have no part in that, I'm sure."

Buffy smiled, going to sit on the couch. "Well, maybe just a little."

Angel stared into the fireplace, his hand moving to clasp the pendant on the chain around his neck. His fingers idly caressed it as he thought. Realising exactly what he was doing he glanced down at the pendant, remembering how it was that he had come to own such an object.

&&&&&&&&&&

Galway- 1750

Kathy squealed as a large pair of hands covered her eyes, plunging her into complete darkness. She stomped her foot, "Liam, you let go of me at this very instant!"

A deep masculine chuckle filled the air. The hands where removed. Kathy whirled around to face her attacker; she placed her hands on her hips as she glared at her older brother.

"I don't think that was very funny!" Kathy watched as Liam burst into gales of laughter.

Liam righted himself. He pushed his hair away from his smirking face. "I do."

Liam sighed, the amusement of the situation fading under her intense disproval. "I'm sorry, Kathy love. Ya know I didn't mean ta scare ya."

Kathy smiled at him. "It's alright, Liam. I'll forgive ya." She threw her arms around him. "This time at least."

Liam dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "Good, that means I can give ya your birthday gift."

Kathy let go of him and smiled up him expectantly. Liam made a great show of checking his pockets and patting down his shirt. He tapped his chin. "Now where it I put it?"

"Liam!" Kathy complained, barely able to keep both of her feet on the ground.

He reached up to his neck and undid the clasp on a chain. He handed it over to her, placing it over her head. It was a long chain and it hung down to her waist. She picked up the pendant on the end of the chain and examined it closely.

"What does it mean?"

Liam kneeled in front of her. "It means that I'll always come back to ya, my Kathy." He cast a glance into the house, where his father lurked. "No matter what."

&&&&&&&&&

Galway- 1753

Liam stood at the door of the place he had, until recently, called home. A small, cool hand came to rest on his shoulder. He smirked as Darla stopped beside him. She smiled encouragingly at him. "This is it, my love. The last link of your humanity that needs to be severed."

Liam pulled her close, placing a punishing kiss on her lips. "And then, Darla. We shall be unleashed on the world."

Darla sighed happily. "Yes, my childe, we shall be. Now go, prove to your father that he doesn't control you." Darla stepped backwards, blending into the shadows.

Liam knocked on the door, hiding his smirk as his little sister pulled open the door. She stared up at him, tears filling her eyes as she caressed the pendant. "Liam, my Angel, you came back to me."

She threw herself forward, sobbing as she clung to him desperately. "We thought you were dead."

Liam ran a hand down her hair. "Ah, now none of that. I'm home now, Kathy. Invite me in."

Kathy stepped back, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "Of course, Liam. Come in."

He stepped through the threshold. He turned to Kathy, cupping her cheek. "Sweet, Kathy. Sweet, foolish, Kathy."

She stared up at him, fear now tingeing her eyes. "Liam?"

He smirked. "Not quite."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

He morphed into his demon face. With a fierce growl he attacked her, sinking his teeth into her throat and draining her of her lifeblood. He dropped her behind the door, his eyes falling on the pendant. A slow cruel smile filled his face; he reached down and pulled the chain off her lifeless body. It would serve as a perfect reminder of the night he was truly born.

Liam turned quickly as he heard a gasp, his head titled as he faced his mother. "This should be fun."

&&&&&&&&&

"Angel?" Angel started slightly as he was pulled from his memories.

Buffy stood before him, her features clouded with concern. "Are you okay?"

Angel moved away from the fireplace. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I called you a couple of times, but you just stood there in a daze." Buffy laid her hand on his shoulder.

Angel winced and moved quickly away. "What did you want?"

Buffy tried to hide the hurt that was emanating from her. "I was just asking about that chain you keep playing with."

He looked at her, his soulful eyes not hiding an ounce of the pain he held in his soul. "It's… It's nothing, just a piece of the past."


End file.
